


Вызов как вариант мотивации

by CathrineBush, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Ричард беспокоился, что Гэвин пропустил очень много тренировок.
Kudos: 12





	Вызов как вариант мотивации

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Вызов как вариант мотивации  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1517 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гэвин Рид, RK900 (Ричард)  
>  **Категория:** слэш в глазах смотрящего  
>  **Жанр:** slice of life  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** AU; OOC; нецензурная лексика  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Ричард беспокоился, что Гэвин пропустил очень много тренировок.  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit Become Human 2020 - "Вызов как вариант мотивации"

Гэвин потянулся и откинулся на спинку кресла. Его позвоночник протестующе заныл от неудобного положения. По-хорошему, давно уже надо было свалить домой, но из-за сраной метели вылезать на улицу вообще не хотелось. Вот и сидели они в опустевшем участке с Ричардом вдвоем. 

Конечно, на смене были дежурные, но все детективы давно разошлись, даже Хэнк с Коннором. Гэвин только не понял, нахера Ричард остался с ним, но пока ему не мешали работать и иногда обновляли кофе, его все устраивало.

На самом деле, он дико устал и хотел спать, только уходить раньше железки было как-то стремно.

— Детектив, — Ричард уселся на край его стола и дождался, пока Гэвин поднимет на него взгляд. — В последнее время вы быстро устаете. Вам следует заняться физическими нагрузками.

Гэвин настолько охренел, что только клацнул челюстью, а Ричард, кажется, даже не понимал, почему его слова так удивили.

— Выкрути-ка себе наглость на ноль, а то я могу и напомнить тебе, что именно я побеждал в наших спаррингах, пока ты еще вел себя, как охреневшее пластиковое отродье, — Гэвин широко зевнул и потер переносицу.

— В таком случае я могу напомнить, что вы жульничали, детектив, — Ричард скрестил руки на груди. — И сейчас я уверен, вы не сможете одержать ни одной победы. Сколько тренировок на этой неделе вы пропустили?

Гэвин скривился и показал ему средний палец.

— Тебя это вообще ебать не должно.

— Неужели я действительно должен вам рассказывать о важности поддержания хорошей физической формы? — Ричард выгнул бровь.

Гэвин закатил глаза и отвернулся обратно к консоли. Иногда Ричард отставал от него после десяти минут демонстративного игнора.

Но не в этот раз.

— Я готов поспорить, что вы не сделаете обычный комплекс упражнений даже за десять минут, не говоря уже о вашей норме в семь минут, — продолжал настаивать Ричард, и вот теперь Гэвин начал злиться.

— И что мне, блядь, сделать теперь? Начать приседать прямо посреди участка? Ты совсем крышей поехал, что ли, а?

— Я бы хотел, чтобы вы позволили мне составить расписание тренировок, которые мы будем проводить вместе, — деловито произнес Ричард, на мгновение мигнув желтым диодом. — Если вы согласны, то я скину файл вам на почту для ознакомления.

Гэвин надавил на точку, в которой разгоралась головная боль, аккурат над глазом.

— Давай так, Рич. Чего ты от меня хочешь сейчас? А то я заебался вкрай, мне надо составить с десяток отчетов, и вот, честно, не хочу еще твое нытье слушать.

Ричард сверкал желтым диодом и блаженно молчал, пока Гэвин разминал затекшую шею.

— Продемонстрируйте мне общий уровень вашей физической подготовки, а взамен я сделаю за вас все отчеты, — Ричард перевел на Гэвина свой взгляд и улыбнулся.

— И каким же образом? — за год совместной работы Гэвин уже прекрасно уяснил, что от Ричарда можно ожидать любого подвоха.

— Планка, — пояснил он так, словно это было очевидно. — На ваши отчеты потребуется четыре минуты. Если сможете продержаться в планке столько времени, я извинюсь и переделаю план тренировок.

Гэвин возмущенно открыл рот, потом закрыл и снова открыл.

— Четыре минуты? Ты сделаешь сраные отчеты всего за четыре минуты? — он сощурился. — И какого хера тогда я постоянно над ними столько сижу, если ты способен решить хотя бы эту часть моих проблем?

Ричард провел пальцами по столу Гэвина и солнечно улыбнулся.

— А вы не просили вам помочь, детектив. Обычно вы наоборот бурчите себе под нос, что никто вам не нужен, особенно всяческие пластиковые ублюдки.

Гэвин уставился на него тяжелым взглядом, но не мог поспорить.

— Так вы согласны? 

Ричард встал и посмотрел с любопытством, а Гэвин хоть и не видел явного вызова, но все равно ощущал его. Где это видано, что кто-то смел сомневаться в нем!

— Я тебе потом извинения в глотку затолкаю, — проворчал Гэвин и закатал рукава пуловера, чтобы не мешались. 

Он встал и осмотрелся, выбирая место, но Ричард не стал ждать. И зачем-то лег на пол между столами. Гэвин посмотрел на него подозрительно, ожидая либо припадка, либо хрен знает чего.

— Совсем ебанулся, да? Пора техников звать? — он уже задумался, где ночью найдет хоть одного придурка, который сможет прочистить мозги поехавшему Ричарду, но тот посмотрел на Гэвина как на дурака.

— Я уже сказал, что не позволю вам больше жульничать, детектив, — снисходительно произнес Ричард. — Таким образом я буду контролировать ваши показатели и заодно подстрахую. Не волнуйтесь, вы мне совсем не помешаете.

Гэвин стиснул зубы и уже хотел послать Ричарда нахуй, а потом подумал, что тот наверняка этого и ждет. А дальше со сраными тренировками может и до Фаулера дойти в своей сраной заботе о здоровье. Он ткнул пальцем на пол рядом с Ричардом.

— Мне не хватит места.

Ричард вздохнул.

— Детектив, я хочу, чтобы вы делали планку, стоя надо мной. Таким образом вы точно не будете жульничать, а я смогу вас поймать, если ваше состояние окажется даже хуже моей приблизительной оценки, — он поманил Гэвина ладонью.

— Слушай, тебе не надоело еще говорить, что я немощный? — зло фыркнул Гэвин, решив не думать о странностях Ричарда. Все равно ведь не слезет, придурок.

— Перестану, как только вы докажете мне обратное, детектив, — мягко улыбнулся Ричард, положил руки вдоль тела, а ноги раздвинул. Очевидно, чтобы Гэвину было удобнее.

Удобство, конечно, получилось весьма сомнительное, и Гэвин все никак не мог устроиться, чтобы не касаться Ричарда так или иначе. И вообще, они были слишком близко, чтобы можно было это игнорировать. Гэвин приготовился, делая вид, что не замечает взгляд Ричарда.

— Если вам станет легче, я не буду на вас смотреть. Мои глаза будут открыты, но основным процессом я назначу составление отчетов, — диод Ричарда перешел в ровное желтое свечение. — Начинайте, детектив.

И затих.

Гэвин попытался опустить голову, но чуть не задел подбородок Ричарда и отдернулся обратно, чертыхаясь. Стоять в планке было не так и сложно, хотя под его рукой, кажется, был камешек, впивавшийся прямо в мышцу. 

Он перенес вес на одну руку, быстро убрал камень и снова вернулся в позицию, настороженно разглядывая Ричарда, но тот и бровью не повел, все так же сверкал желтым диодом и моргал — для вида, очевидно. Гэвин отвел взгляд, контролируя свое дыхание, отслеживая общее состояние, но взгляду не за что было зацепиться, и он раз за разом возвращался к лицу Ричарда, рассматривая то, что делало его живым.

— Детектив.

Ричард вроде привлек его внимание спокойным голосом, но Гэвин все равно дернулся от неожиданности. Хоть диод и продолжал мигать желтым, но сейчас Ричард смотрел на него.

— Че надо? — Гэвин нервно сощурился — под пристальным взглядом голубых гляделок Ричарда хотелось поежиться.

— Я собираюсь провести проверку.

— Ну а мне это зачем знать? — Гэвин недоуменно выгнул бровь и поерзал, а Ричард поднял руку.

— Потому что я буду проверять вас? — Ричард улыбнулся и провел пальцами по напряженным мышцам пресса, отчего Гэвин вздрогнул и зашипел.

— Это, блядь, уже перебор, — Гэвин чувствовал касание руки, чувствовал, как нервы натягиваются сильнее струны, а сердце колотится, как обезумевшее. — Как, по-твоему, я могу мухлевать в ебаной _планке_?

Ричард уже не улыбался, но все равно поднял другую руку и провел ею по спине Гэвина, спускаясь к пояснице.

— Я не сомневаюсь в ваших способностях, детектив.

Гэвин жмурился и тяжело дышал, чувствуя, как спина под пуловером покрывается нервным потом. На мгновение показалось, что Ричард решит ощупать и его задницу с ногами, но его пальцы застыли на месте и только слегка поглаживали ткань. Казалось, что у Гэвина от эмоционального напряжения сейчас случится сердечный приступ, и, видимо, именно об этом говорил Ричард, когда предлагал страховку собой.

Вот бы еще он предупредил заранее, что собирается щупать Гэвина.

— Похвальная честность, детектив, ваши мышцы действительно напряжены, а спина прямая, — Ричард опустил руки обратно на пол и посмотрел сквозь Гэвина. — Мне осталось еще несколько минут.

Гэвин тщетно старался успокоиться, но он все еще стоял в планке, он все еще охреневал от происходящего и все еще не верил, что Ричард настолько не доверял ему. Это было даже обидно.

Секунды сменялись одна другой, и Гэвин чувствовал, как мышцы начинают протестовать против, но упрямство было сильнее, и он продолжал стоять, хоть и задышал тяжело. От Ричарда приятно пахло, и Гэвин отвлекся на попытку анализа запаха, но до андроидов с их датчиками ему было охренеть как далеко.

Он успел посчитать родинки на правой щеке Ричарда — их было четыре, словно кто-то случайно ткнул тонкой кисточкой на кожу, оставив точки. Успел заценить узкие губы, брови и даже ресницы — когда еще сможешь так близко оказаться и не получить в зубы. А потом заметил, что диод Ричарда уже не сверкает желтым да и взгляд у него сфокусированный. На лице Гэвина.

— Удивительное упорство, детектив, — мягко произнес Ричард, но не шевельнулся, хоть и наверняка видел, как Гэвин устал. — Вы могли закончить еще минуту назад.

Гэвин чувствовал каплю пота, ползущую по виску, а еще сраный румянец, заливший скулы от осознания, что Ричард видел, как он _пялился_. И это после того, что было со сраной проверкой. Только у него не оказалось сил, чтобы даже разозлиться.

— Вам помочь? — Ричард все еще говорил так, словно оберегал самооценку Гэвина, как самую важную драгоценность.

Будто Гэвин бы когда-нибудь позволил ему помочь.

Ну, может, если только его подстрелят.

Хрипло выдохнув, он скатился на пол и уставился на потолок, где сверкали лампы.

— Пиздец, чтоб я тебя еще раз послушал, — его мышцы дрожали, отвыкшие от нагрузки, и Гэвин понял, что тренировки реально пора возвращать.

А еще, что он теперь не знает, как вести себя с Ричардом.

Сам же Ричард, казалось, не испытывал никаких затруднений, повернулся на бок, разглядывая покрасневшего Гэвина, и улыбнулся.

— Вам придется, детектив. Я все равно найду способ.

Гэвин каркающе рассмеялся и показал средний палец.

Пусть и не сомневался в Ричарде ни секунды.


End file.
